User talk:Shaney
Got something to tell me? Write it here... -- Shaney 03:47, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Danielwang Got a CSS you might like. Just put @import "/index.php?title=User:Danielwang/monobook.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css" in your User:user_name/monobook.css to take a test drive. You need to reload http:///tsukuba.wikicities.com/index.php?title=User:user_name/monobook.css&action=edit for the CSS to take effect.—Danielwang 18:57, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::responded at Wikicities:User_talk:Danielwang ---- Take a look at nagasaki for a really cool example of how to have different languages on the web site. I definitely think we should do this too.--Ben 09:41, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) TWERP In case you're wondering what's going on, I'm testing out a batch editor using the User:TWERP page. The robot will log in as user TWERP, so this is his "home page".--TWERP 10:26, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Oops! That was actually--Ben 10:28, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC). I forgot to log out and log in again. Sorry!--Ben 10:28, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Okay, I saw you mention something like this on one of the other pages this morning, so I had a feeling it might be you. I was mildly concerned, though, and was keeping a close eye on developments. Now that I know it is you, I will just ignore what you are doing. Please let me know more about how it works when you get it set up! -- Shaney 10:38, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Orphaned pages A couple of pages are orphaned: I fixed the other ones there, but these two seem to be to do with Events, so I'll leave it for you to do. Hope it's OK.--Ben 13:02, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Done. -- Shaney 13:14, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) TWERP addition of geographical data Hi Shaney, I have got the robot set up so that it can add the postcode, map, and Japanese name data for all the areas of Tsukuba. I have added the first ten of them. Please take a look at Ashibino and tell me if you see any problems with this system. The first try, from Ajiki has a slight problem which I'll edit by hand. I've limited the number of auto-edits, but if there is no problem then I will go ahead. I'll await your response before starting this fairly major operation, since about 200 pages will be added.--Ben 08:39, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Mapion It turns out Mapion want us to tell them our links. What I suggest doing is putting all the links on one page and telling them about it. See TWERP Testing Page for how I would do this.--Ben 08:39, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Anonymous editors Someone just completely blanked out that legal resources page. Also the review problem with El Torito, and there was another review problem yesterday. Did you sort it out? These anonymous IP number people are creating a lot of work. I think you were right that we should try to get people to log in. I'm also thinking of sending a message to Taira about the whole business.--Ben 07:19, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Stub Thank you for the changes. I don't mind what you do with the stub. Anything is OK. Wikipedia has some nice stub templates which anyone can copy. Deleting pages Hi Shaney, rather than deleting pages, it's better to make it into a redirect, because there might be something linked to it. You can do this with #redirectPets. Deleting the page is a way to throw out bad or unacceptable pages. See you. --Ben 06:32, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Hi Ben. Thanks for the reminder. I should have checked for back links. I moved the content of deleted page because it seemed strange to have a whole separate page for one line of text, especially when the topic fit perfectly elsewhere. (Meaning that I did think it was a bad or unacceptable page, I guess.) I moved the content over to the main Pets page, and deleted the old page, but completely forgot to check for back links. I will be more careful in the future. Thanks. -- Shaney 13:47, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) ARE YOU THE HACKER SENDING "STRANGE ASIAN SPAM" TO YAHOO EROD 11416? YOUR IP ADDRESS IS EASILY TRACABLE. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT OR WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT VERY GOOD BECAUSE YOU ARE LEAVING TRACKS EACH TIME YOU ACCESS MY YAHOO. YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE VIDEO GAME KIDS.